Marinora City, Wadur
Marinora City is the capital and largest city of Wadur, with a population of 2,7 million (September 2010 census). Marinora City is located at the southeast coast in the State of Marinora. The city is the economical center for Scandinavia and a mayor European hub for large information technology companies, such as Google, Apple and Microsoft. The city was founded by Thomas Trap in 1869 and has been the capital of Wadur ever since. History Colonization Marinora was the second british colony on the Wadur Islands. Marinora soon became the mayor british city on Wadur with a well developed harbour and a rail network going out to the british colonies. Almost all the trade going both out and in came through the Marinora Harbour. World Wars During the World War I Marinora was the main target for the both sides, since the harbour was a mayor hub the Scandinavian and Baltic trades. In 1915 the Germans captures the whole city and cut of all the rails to the other colonies, but in 1917 the british recovered the city and the whole island was declared British, exept the small Danish Colonies. Marinora was a mayor target in the WWII as well, and once again the germans captured the city, and got hold of the whole island. But when Nazigermany lost th war the islands was given back to the British. Independence And when Wadur was declared independence in 1953 Marinora was chosen as the capital. Geography Marinora City is located in the southeast of Wadur, 50 km up the Marinora River, just at the split with the Undra River. Marinora City's area is 567 sq km and the highest point is Roselle Hills at 376 meters over sealevel. Areas Marinora City is devided into 5 smaller municipalitys, Downtown Marinora, Hayden, Lamar, Roselle and Karcia. Downtown Marinora Downtown Marinora is a municipality in Marinora City, including Downtown, Waterfront, Westbury and North Greens. Downtown Marinora is the most densely populated municipality in Marinora City, and is home to the city's buissnes district and North Greens. The Buissnes District in Downtown is the city's financial center and contains the Euurope headquarters of many mayor corporations. The City Hall is located in Downtown and so is the Couthouse. There are many leisure activities in Downtown Marinora, such as the HMS Clarksson, The Marinora Tower, and Downtown Mall. Roselle Karcia Vica Hayden Transportation Mass transit in Marinora City runs 24 hours a day, transporting people all around the city. Built up with three zones, Zone 1, Marinora Downtown, Zone 2 including Waterfront, MCUST and Roselle, Zone 3 with the closest suburbs such as Hayden, Lamar, Karcia and Vica. Ticket system The ticket system for all the types of transportation in Marinora is the same, except the Airport Rapid. The alleged easiest way is to buy a ticket at any station, which lasts about an hour in all the zones. People can then buy season tickets, year tickets, student tickets etc. From January 2010, Marinora Transit introduced a new way of paying, the Access card. Citizens simply buy a card which they load up with money and every time they enter a bus, train or subway they register and the right amount of money is taken from their card. Marinora Subway System The Marinora Subway System is built up on three lines and (four with the Airport Rapid) 29 stations (33 with the Airport Rapid). There's two mayor transit hubs, the biggest is the Marinora Central which connects all three lines, the Airport Rapid, the Bus network and the commuter rail. The second largest is Downtown, where the three subway lines connect with the bus network. At Westbury, the Red Line and the Yellow Line connect and at Ridgewood the Yellow Line connects with the Blue Line and the Airport Rapid. All stations are connected to the bus network. Bus network Marinora City has a large and well developed bus network which covers the whole of the city and a long way out into the suburbs. There are three types of buses, the mini bus, the normal bus, and the double decker bus. From May 2010, all the buses run on hydrogen or electricity. Commuter Train Officially the commuter train's name is called Marinora Commuter Train (MCT), and consists of three lines, namely, the Blue Line, the Orange Line and the Green Line. The commuter train is a relatively new way of transport in Marinora and all of the lines haven't reached there full length (September 2010). At the time of completion the system will have 23 stations in the Marinora City area, however, it will go on out into the suburb with 56 more stations. The biggest station is the Marinora Central, where the commuter rail connects with the bus network, the subway system and the Airport Rapid. Airport Rapid The Airport Rapid is an underground rapid train from Marinora Central, via Laconla and Ridgewood and runs in a loop through Terminal 1-3 at Marinora International Airport.